Dr Snapped
Joker }} Dr Snapped is the final boss of Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, and is the end result of Dr. Snap being corrupted by his own Darkonium Orb. He's also a fuseable monster and is one of the hardest ones to obtain because of the convoluted fusion pattern required to make him. Physical Appearance A far cry from his original self, Dr. Snap becomes the monstrous Dr Snapped. He's a reddish pink creature who appears to be heavily deformed: his upper half appeared to be a warped torso with four appendages that resemble a hand with a large head with a blue tounge that is always stuck out. His lower half somewhat resembles an insect with two leg-like appendages and has a vortex-like mouth with sharp teeth. Various parts of his body have black orbs embedded in it, as well as several black orbs (likely darkonium) hovering around him. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker He appears as the final boss, alongside a Tortured Soul and Demon-at-arms. He can be created by synthesizing Orgodemir and Rhapthorne2, then Darkonium Slime and Captain Crow, and synthesizing the resulting monsters together. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Solitaire uses a Dr. Snapped in her final team to battle the player, along with an Ace of Spades. Interestingly it has access to the double trouble ability in this battle, even though it does not have this ability in Joker 2, only the first game. As such, he is actually fairly weak for how difficult he is to obtain. It can be synthesised in the exact same way as the first game. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Dr Snapped appears as an optional boss and receives two new evolutions, Garuvirus (ガルビルス) and Garumazard (ガルマザード). Garuvirus resembles his first form with the hand becoming winglike and some form of shell surrounding his abdomen, except for the mouth. It is now able to fly and create smaller hand minions. Garumazard is a radical change to an elegant humanoid with an insectoid lower body and many glowing wings resembling flower petals. Trivia * Amusingly, it is possible (if unlikely) to synthesize him before Dr. Snap even transforms or is defeated, leading you to own a monster that, by all means, shouldn't exist. * Soltaire owns this monster in Joker 2, however this should be impossible since he requires Captain Crow to be made, whom there's only one of him in the in-game world, and he joins the player (or wanders the land, if the player never defeats him). This is the exact same story with Ace of Spades and the Incarnus. * Dr Snapped's battle theme in the first game is a remix of the standard boss theme from Dragon Quest Monsters. * He's one of the few final bosses in Dragon Quest who is accompanied by other monsters: in this case, he's accompanied by a Tortured Soul and a Demon-at-Arms. * Despite being the final boss of Joker 1 and having a convoluted fusion chain required to make him, he's weaker than the monsters needed to create him. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Special-typed synthesis Category:Final Boss Category:Missing Image